Life's a Fairytale, Baby
by hannahmaisterouat
Summary: Storybrooke is in danger when a new villain comes to town and threatens the lives of all the town's animals, especially those with fur. Meanwhile, all the couples are flourishing and one couple does pregnancy... CaptainSwan of course! First fanfic, hope you enjoy. Make sure you send me some reviews, I love hearing everyone's opinion
1. Chapter 1: A Very Good Place to Start

12/1/14

Emma woke to an uneasy, sick feeling. She hopped frantically out of bed and raced for her bathroom, emptying the remaining contents of her dinner from last night into the porcelain bowl. She has felt this way for a while and sadly, it's just getting worse. Emma could not find a reasonable explanation for why this strange phenomenon was occurring but it was and she needed to find out why it was happening. Emma considered several possibilities but shook them away when she had to vomit again.

"Emma, love? Are you alright?" came a loud, manly voice from the bedroom. Ever since Hook and Emma got married, they have been very open and straightforward with each other, so Emma felt no shame about telling him about what had happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said a little shakily considering the event that had just taken place." I just feel a little sick, that's all."

"Well," he started, " is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," she said weakly, " I'll feel better soon, maybe it's just a bug."

"Alright love. Well I wish you better," he said. "I love you, Swan," he finished.

" I love you too," she replied. Hook left the apartment to get food from Grannies Diner and Emma was a little relieved considering the possibilities of this so called "bug". She picked up the phone and called over a friend of hers to have a little girl talk, with Regina, her newfound friend.

After the curse of Shattered Sight had been gone for a while, the Charming's, Gold's, and Mills' families had never been closer and well, getting along with each other so splendidly. Emma now has a friend other than Mary Margaret to have those sentimental "girl talks" with. Believe it or not, both Regina and Emma seem to enjoy them.

Emma hears a knock at the door and hurries over to open it. There stands Regina with a grocery bag and a petite smile signaling that she is glad that Emma had called because it had been a little while since their last little chat.

"What's with the bag?" Emma asks almost sarcastically.

"Well," a naïve Regina starts, "When you called and told me what happened, I wanted to be prepared for all possibilities." She pulls out a small pink box marked "PREGNANCY TEST" in large black letters.

Emma rolls her eyes, but then she starts to become nervous. She doesn't know what to think, so she stares at the box for a brief moment and finally says as relaxed as possible, "Regina, I'm not pregnant."

Regina tilts her head thinking how ironic that could sound. "There's only one way to find out," Regina says half grinning at the irony, but she also realizes how scary this could be, and not just for Emma, but for all of the Charmings.

Emma takes the box and goes into her large bedroom bathroom that she shares with Killian. She has done this before but it's even more frightening now because last time, the test came out positive. She follows the instructions on the little box and waits for the told time of three minutes.

One minute and thirty seconds passes and she gets more nervous by the second.

_Two minutes_

_Two minutes and one second, two seconds, three seconds…_

She can't wait any longer. _Besides, _she thinks to herself, _maybe the blank result will ease my mind a little._

Unfortunately, the result made her feel even worse. Two lines were shown. The second one was there, crystal clear. She is astonished, scared, and exited all at the same time and her mind couldn't decide which one she feels the strongest, she feels a tear run down her face, but this tear was not one that she could control. She thinks to herself about it for a long while: about the circumstances, the technical stuff, and who is there for her, to help her. She thinks long and hard about this, and starts to grin. She can't decide if she is happy yet, but her heart tells her that she is.

"Emma," Regina's voice comes from her bedroom, "are you alright? What does it say?"

Emma gets up off the floor on which she had been sitting on and opens the door to a concerned Regina. She walks over to her as if she was texting, just staring at the stick in her hands. "What does it say," she asks again.

Emma has no words to say, so she simply hands Regina the stick with a somewhat large smile across her face. Regina looks at the result and smiles as well. Being the supportive friend that she is, Regina hugs Emma and says, "I'm so happy for you Emma! You're pregnant… you're going to have a baby!"

"I know," Emma giggles. Thoughts race around her mind faster than the rotating Earth. All she knows is that she can't wait to tell Killian the wonderful news, but the only question is how…

Suddenly with a loud opening of the door and the dropping of food from Grannies, Hook walks clumsily into the apartment. "Hello love," he says, he kisses her head gently.

That night, after Killian was sound asleep, quietly snoring next to his wife, who was still wide awake, Emma thought about the events of that day. She was still tying to find the reality of all this, the reality that she was pregnant. She lied on her bed, her hand rested protectively over her abdomen, stroking it up and down in a repetitive motion. She tilted her head towards the clock on her bedside table. 1:34 AM. _There is no way I'm getting up early tomorrow _she thought to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Father

12/5/14

Emma sat on the couch in the loft watching a TV show with Henry. It was some show that he likes with weird turtles that hold nun-chucks and swords. Emma had one hand across her abdomen stroking it subconsciously, and even though it is not visible on her face, she also had a glowing smile. She thought that Henry should know about her secret since she also had an open, honest relationship with him.

Emma swiftly took the remote and paused the show so that she could tell Henry. She wanted to tell someone but she was still deciding how she was going to tell Hook.

"Hey mom, what the heck?" said Henry very upset, but Emma could tell that he was just being sarcastic and that he wasn't really mad. "I was watching that."

"Henry, I need to talk to you and it's really important," she said hastily.

"Sure mom, what's up?"

Emma suddenly got very nervous because she didn't know how to explain this to Henry.

"Henry, Killian and I have been married for over six months now, and we love each other very much," Emma starts but curses at herself for sounding so stupid.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Henry asks sitting a little taller on the couch.

"Henry," Emma takes a deep breath, but at the same time grinning the slightest bit, fully aware of what she is about to do, "Don't freak out okay?"

"Promise," he says.

"Okay," she takes a deep breath, "How would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

"What?!" he jumps out of his seat and stands there for a brief moment in almost utter shock.

"You said you wouldn't freak out… Kid, are you okay with this? Kid?"

He was frozen, but he didn't have to think about his feelings. His shock turned into a smile. He pulls his mother up from her seat and spins her around once, hugs her and he says, "of course I'm okay with this! I can't believe I'm going to be a big brother." She knew he would be exited about this, so it wouldn't have been a question that she would tell him before Hook. They plopped down on the couch and he hugged her so hard that his strength almost suffocated her. He let go and started to shower her with questions like "how long has she known" and "has she seen a doctor yet" and he even asked how she told Killian.

"I haven't told Killian yet," she replies. Henry is happy that she could trust him with such a big secret, but he also asked "Why not? Why did you tell me first?"

She replies "I am waiting for just the right moment to tell him, maybe when he is in a really good mood."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Just your mom since she is one of my friends, and that's all. She also bought me the test."

"Okay mom, TMI…. This is kinda cool, the secret thing. It's like a new operation. What should we call it?"

"_Operation Emma_?"

"Nah. How about _Operation Minime_?"

"Perfect."

Suddenly, Emma looks up when she hears a knock on the door and a voice that says "Henry? I'm here! Open up." It's a voice that is vaguely familiar to Emma but she can't pinpoint exactly where it comes from.

Henry jumps off the couch and moves hurriedly toward the door and opens it. A girl in a long sleeve white sweater with a dark faux leather jacket, jeans, and boots stands in the center of the doorway, her long, blonde hair glistening in the midday sun.

"Hi Juliet!" says Henry as if he had seen an angel flutter by on the wind.

Juliet gives Henry a kiss on the cheek and says "Hi love. Are you ready to go for lunch?" Suddenly, the girl and Emma lock eyes for a brief second and Emma remembers where the voice comes from.

Henry's girlfriend, Juliet. Her fairytale identity: The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. The curse hit when she and Romeo were supposed to die and they decided after 28 years, they should start seeing other people.

"Emma," the girl starts. "How lovely to see you again."

"You as well, Juliet," Emma says with a smile. Emma adores Juliet, she has great manners, an incredible fashion sense, and she makes Henry happy, like she always says, "If she makes Henry happy, that's all that matters."

"Are you ready to go Henry?" she says with a grin.

"Yeah can you give us like one second please?" he asks apologetically.

"Of course," she says. "I'll wait outside."

Once she steps out of the room, Henry says to his mother, "Are you going to be okay?"

Emma looks at her gentlemen of a son with a smile and kind of laughs a little, but she is glad that he cares so much about her. She says "Of course I will be okay. Now go have fun." She gives him a kiss and says, "Love you kid."

"Love you too mom" he hollers as he grabs his coat and leaves the loft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hook comes home from work at the pier to a nice candlelight dinner and the beautiful sight of his wife. "What's all this," he asks with a seducing grin.<p>

"Can't I do something special for my wonderful husband once in a while?" she says with an even bigger smile. She decided that she would tell him over a fancy homemade dinner, if there are two things he loves, it's sailing and food.

"Right then, what are we enjoying this evening? Steak? Fish?"

"Is chicken alright?" she asks as she puts his plate down on the table.

"How did you know?" he sits up and kisses her gently on the lips, acting as if she could read his mind, as if she knew exactly what he wanted.

"There's also something that I wanted to talk with you about," she said.

Emma sits at the table ad stares into the eyes of her wonderful husband of whom she loves very much. The room is silent, as if you could hear a pin drop to the floor.

"Killian," Emma starts, "we have been married for a while now and there is something very important, but very exiting that I need to talk to you about."

"Don't tell me you want to start seeing other people," Killian asks with extreme sarcasm.

She chuckles, "no, no. Not at all." She goes back to her serious face. "Killian, this is a very important event in our relationship and I can only hope for a positive reaction. "

"Well what is it, love?" he was getting very anxious. She took his hand into hers, and she could tell that Hook's anxiety turned to confusion. She gently placed his hand over her still-flat abdomen.

"Emma," Killian said even more gentle, "Does this mean… Are you-?"

"Yeah," she said with tears swelling up in her eyes, one rolling down her cheek, "We're having a baby, Killian."

Killian was in shock. He didn't know what to do or say. Emma thought she would carry out the conversation by explaining the news further.

"I have the pregnancy test if you want to see it," she says to a still stunned and frozen Hook. He nodded as if he was half listening and Emma ran into her bedroom drawer and pulled out the test that she had hidden from Hook and from _herself_ for three days.

She rushed back into the dining room where they had been sitting and gives Hook the test. He doesn't exactly know what to do with it or how to read what it says. She takes the time to explain what is says and what the symbols say because letting Hook comprehend it by himself was a task that he certainly cannot complete on his own.

"See, the two lines mean positive," she pointed out to Hook.

"Emma, are these test accurate?" he said.

"Yes, they're accurate." She tried to capture his glance and they stared into each other's eyes. He stared into Emma's bright green eyes while she stared into Hook's crystal blue eyes. They just stared for a while, thinking.

He was a pirate. He's used to pillage and plunder, leave women pregnant to raise their child without a father. Of course he knew that he would never do that to Emma but trying to conceive the thought of being a father was terrifying to him. What if the child didn't like him? What if the child was scared of him because of what he used to be, a pirate. Fortunately, As he thought more, he decided that the child would love him, and he didn't care if it was a boy or a girl (though he would prefer a boy).

His glace turned down toward Emma's flat abdomen, his eyes racing up and down the flat surface. Without any control, almost subconsciously, he reached out his hand, and pressed it against the t-shirt that she was wearing. His shocked expression turned into a smile from ear to ear and he started to laugh.

Their eyes met and Emma, surprised by his reaction, but as a response of relief, she started to laugh too. They just laughed and laughed. Their lips met. It was a kiss of happiness, relief, and a small amount of fear. The fear was shoved to the back of their minds and when they pulled away, they fell into an embrace, Hook's hand still pressed flat between them.

"I love you, Swan," he whispered to her.

"I love you too Killian," she replied in a softer whisper, her chin pressed into the crook of his neck.

Now Emma and Killian noticed the hand still pressed between them, as if in synch, they both looked down at it and Killian giggled "Swan," he laughed, "we're having a baby!"

"I know," she replied smiling at his grin.

That night, Emma slept in Killian's arms and Killian's hand was still rested against her flat abdomen, a space that wouldn't be flat for long.


	3. Chapter 3: Obsessed Much?

12/9/14

Over the next week or so, Hook was completely obsessed with Emma's pregnancy. He always got her things that she needed, like food for lunch and he always went to visit her at the station when she was there. Although she was very busy now and she didn't have time to sit down with Hook, she still liked to see him and was thankful that he wanted to do these things for her.

She was mainly very busy because of another villain who was in town, Cruella de Vil, who tried to steal Pongo away from Archie multiple times. Rumor has it that she wants to steal anything in the town that is covered in fur: dogs, cats, hamsters, she even tried to swipe a horse for its soft, yet short hairs and its long mane. Fortunately, when Emma could see Hook, he pampered her, waited on her hand and foot, and Emma could not be more grateful for that.

At night in their bedroom, Killian was constantly talking to her flat belly and peppering it with kisses, he was also constantly touching it; in bed, on the couch, and basically any place he could sit next to her and wrap his arm around her torso where he rested his hand on the empty, skinny space.

As nosy as Snow was, she definitely knew there was something off about Emma. She knocked on Emma's bedroom door to pry some secrets out of her daughter, who at the time was sitting on her bed staring out the window, her hand rested across her stomach in a protective motion. Her mother simply sat on the bed next to Emma, putting one arm around her shoulder.

"So," she began, "how far along are you?" she asked Emma with a wide grin peeling away the straight face she put on to confront Emma.

"How- how did you…?" Emma asked with fright and confusion.

"Emma don't be silly," Snow said, "I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Neal."

_Of course_ Emma thought to herself.

"Oh Emma, this is so exiting and I'm so happy for you," she said giving her daughter a hug.

"Yeah, Killian's pretty exited too, he treats me like a princess every time he sees me, which I adore, but it's nice that I can now talk with you about it too."

"I have something for you," Snow said hopping off the bed and hurrying out of the room. When she returned, she was holding something like a necklace. "It's an amulet that can tell you the sex of your unborn child. If it swings north to south, it's a boy, but if it swings from east to west, it's a girl." Emma held out her hand as if she already knew what to do, and Snow placed the amulet above her palm. It swung as if it was a pendulum, and Snow shed a tear of joy. "Well, what does it say?" asked Emma with intense curiosity.

"It's a girl," Snow answered and hugged her daughter gently.

Emma went with her mother, father, Henry, Hook, and Juliet to Granny's for dinner that night. She decided that she should share the wonderful news with her father since she knew Snow would let it slip sooner than later and G-d knows she is not very good at keeping secrets. When the six enter the restaurant they find two booths; one for the adults, and one for Henry and his girlfriend. Emma did notice something different about the diner arrangement this evening. In the front there were two guitars- one acoustic and the other electric-, two large speakers, and a couple of microphones. She also noticed a computer, which was hooked up to the speakers.

_No karaoke, please let this not be karaoke _pleading to G-d that she didn't have to stand up and sing in front of her family and the rest of the town who seemed to be there tonight including Robin and Regina who sitting in another booth close by with Roland.

Granny walks to the front of the restaurant and picks up a microphone, "Welcome to karaoke night at Granny's Diner," she said to Emma's utter despair. "Up here is a sign up sheet where you can sign up and sing a song." Half of the crowd jumped up to sign their names on the "stupid" sheet.

"Okay let's get started. Up first, we have the wonderful Juliet Capulet singing Elton John's _Your Song_. Come on up, Juliet."

Juliet stood up from the booth and went to the front of the restaurant. She picked up a microphone when the music started and started her ballad.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside."_

Her voice was beautiful and so calming. It gave Emma the motivation to tell her father the wonderful news after she finished her song.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song__  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done__  
><em>_I hope you don't mind__  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

There was a roar of applause from the large audience when Juliet went to go sit back at her booth with Henry who greeted her with a light kiss on the lips, and they both sit back down.

Emma turns around to now face her parents once again and she starts the conversation up again leading to the big news.

"Wasn't that just wonderful?" Snow beats her to it.

"Henry's found a real catch," said Charming, smiling at the young couple sitting behind them

"Okay guys, we need to talk about something now," Emma said. She could feel her heart beginning to beat out of her chest.

"Dad, Killian and I have something to tell you."

David looks at her a little bit concerned "Sure, Emma. What is it?"

Emma breathes in and out and the words slide right out of her mouth like butter "Umm… I'm pregnant."

Charming choked on his water but did not spit out the reaction she was expecting, "Oh my G-d Emma! Are you serious?"

"Yup, I'm pretty serious."

"Emma," he says lightly "I'm so happy for you!" He pulls Emma out of the booth and gives her a giant hug.

Emma is happy that her father is happy, she knows that her baby girl will be the most loved baby in all of the realms, besides Henry of course.

The couples spend the remainder of their evening talking about baby names, the nursery, laughing and listening to Grumpy's bad impression of Michael Jackson's _Thriller._

After they announced the winner of karaoke-which happened to be Juliet who won a $100 reward- everyone left the diner. Henry walked his girlfriend home that gave him a long, romantic kiss when she said goodbye. He went home and she went inside.

"Darling, where have you been?" said a very angry aunt.

"I went out," she said afraid of the consequences of her sass.

"With that dreadful boy? Darling, you are so above him with your class and charm. He's trash compared to you."

"I just went out with him to karaoke, and I love him," she protested.

"Karaoke? Did you win anything," she wondered how much money Juliet won considering her most beautiful voice.

Juliet out of fear forked over the full $100, which her aunt snatched away and stored it in her pocket.

"Good, now I have enough money to make my precious, fluffy coat. Now go to bed, you rotten piece of vermin."

"Yes, Aunt Cruella."


	4. Chapter 4: The Poacher Cometh

12/10/14

Emma woke up by Killian's side the next morning at 8:15. She got up, and went to wake up Henry, who was still sound asleep.

"Henry, wake up," Emma said abrasively because she absolutely despised being Henry's alarm clock, especially on a Saturday.

"Ugh, what?" he said groggily and half asleep.

"Hurry up or you'll be late meeting Juliet at Granny's."

Henry shot out of bed immediately being reminded of that commitment. If there was anything Juliet hated more than her aunt, it was tardiness.

Today Juliet and he were discussing auditions for a community theater program for adults and children who were putting on the musical GYPSY, and Emma was going Cruella hunting with her father and Hook. Emma wanted answers from Cruella to explain why she was trying to collect all of this fur in the first place, and why she thinks that she can do it in Storybrooke.

Since Emma got pregnant, her father wanted her to do less running around jobs and more desktop-paying bills work. As stubborn as Emma is, she refused to listen to her father and went with him on the investigations anyway claiming "I don't go on maternity leave for several more months."

Henry got dressed faster than Emma has ever seen him get dressed in his entire life. He grabbed his coat and ran to his mother.

"Bye mom, love you," he kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door.

Emma went into her room, got dressed, ate some food, and kissed Killian goodbye before she too hurried out the door to meet her father at his loft to discuss strategy for hunting down this fur-loving Sasquatch.

When Emma knocked on the door and Snow answered it, she immediately gave her daughter the biggest hug.

"There's my grandbaby," she says as if she were talking to one of her students.

"And what am I? Chopped Liver?" Emma asks her mother trying to break away from her embrace.

"Oh I'm hugging you too!" she said with her kindergarten teacher voice while gesturing in her own unique way to come in. 

"So, how are you feeling? David told me you were coming, but I could have gone to Granny's and gotten some food-"

"No, mom, thank you but I'm okay. Dad and I are going to Granny's in a minute to talk about ways to catch Cruella," Emma tried to say as polite as possible.

"Alright, I just want to make sure you're comfortable. You know, this whole process is all fine and dandy until you get a while in and then it just isn't all wonderful and pleasing anymore," Snow said referring back to her own pregnancy which wasn't all hearts, rainbows, and unicorn stickers.

"Emma," her father walked downstairs and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go to Granny's?"

"Yup."

David walked over to his wife and kissed her goodbye before grabbing his coat and walking out the door with Emma.

Hook finally showed up at Granny's to meet Emma and David to discuss Cruella-catching strategy, being fashionably late as usual. He spotted them at a table near the center of the restaurant, walked over to them and sat down.

"Hello, love," he gave his wife a kiss and sat down next to her.

"Hey," she began, "Glad to see you decided to show up," she says with a sarcastic tone and a mischievous grin.

"What?" he questioned, "I was washing, rinsing, and repeating."

"Alright, well you're here now," said Charming. "Now, other than collecting fur, does Cruella seem to be doing anything else mysterious or suspicious?"

"Well, when I see her on occasion, she always goes into this really big house, locks all of the doors, and doesn't come out for hours," said Hook.

"What street is this house on?" asks Charming, Emma looking on him as if she was confused about this statement wondering why he hadn't told her sooner. "The house is on 6th Street but I don't know the number."

Emma looked around the diner searching for Henry because she knew that he came here this morning with Juliet, but he was nowhere to be found. She turned back around and picked up her hot cocoa with cinnamon. Hook and Charming look at her as if she was a fidgeting chihuahua outside in the winter.

"Emma darling, are you alright?" he asked his wife with a large amount of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I-we have a doctor's appointment today for the baby and I'm just really nervous," she says sounding distressed and sad, she looked like she was about to cry. _Damn hormones_ she thought to herself.

Killian puts his arm around her waist and rests his hand on her stomach lightly. "It's okay Emma, it's just your hormones acting up a bit, you'll be fine," he kisses her on her head gently.

"I also don't see Henry anywhere and he supposedly came in this morning," she quickly adds feeling Killian tense up around her. The three adults suddenly become very nervous and as if on cue all get up from the table and rush out of the diner to find Henry.

"We have to find them and make sure Henry didn't do something crazy like elope with this girl."

"I know where Juliet lives, we'll go there first," she said. All three adults got in Emma's yellow bug and she drove to Juliet's house—4563 South 6th Street.

The house becomes vaguely familiar to Killian and he breaths in a large gasp. "This-this is Cruella's house." Emma is stunned, _it can't be, it simply can't be. _Many thoughts like that raced through her mind. _Was Juliet working for her the whole time? It's not possible. _Ironically, Emma knew that in Storybrooke, anything is possible.

All three quickly jumped out of the car and ran toward the house. Emma didn't even need to ring the doorbell, for she knew that the back door was usually open and she used it to quickly enter the house where she found Henry and Juliet listening to some kind of track on a boom box, which is paused when Emma storms in the room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Henry asks his mom who is slightly embarrassed of the way she came in considering Henry was clearly in no danger. Her face turned bright red knowing that she also came in, gun in hand, ready to fire. Though Emma kept her eye on the prize and regained her train of thought.

"The jigs up, Broadway baby, we know who you're working for."

"And just who might that be?" Juliet asked.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know this is Cruella DeVil's house and we know that you live here," Hook stepped in and joined the verbal battle.

"Yes," she began sounding sheepish, "this is my… Aunt Cruella's house."

Everyone looked at her amazed as if they were supposed to be gasping but no one took a breath.

Everyone sat on Cruella's large leather couch while she told everyone about her relationship with Cruella.

"When I was born, Cruella and my mother had it in for each other and Cruella wanted to get payback for something that my mother did to her a few months before I was born. She showed up at the hospital and took me away to this very house. Unfortunately when my mother came to get me back, Cruella shot her dead with a revolver. My father came and saw my mother on the floor," she started to tear up, "he was devastated. He found Cruella in the house and threatened to expose her to the town and the sheriff and have her thrown in prison. Cruella shot him dead as well to save her reputation. She kept me around and raised me to be her maid and personal assistant. She became pregnant too and that's why I also have a deranged cousin, Chloe DeVil. She is exactly like her mother in every way. When I got older, she gave Chloe privileges to walk about the town by herself. I snuck out once, but Cruella found out and that was the first time-and certainly not the last time-… she beat me. Now, beating is her main form of punishment." She showed her bruises and cuts all over her arms, legs and even on her face.

"I solemnly promise that I am not working for my aunt," she explained.

Suddenly everyone bolted around when they heard the door open and Cruella walked in with several bags of rabbit and deer fur. Hook, Emma, Charming, and Henry all jumped up and hid as fast as they could before Cruella saw any of them in her house.

"Darling, I'm home," she said with her most evil voice.


End file.
